Generating a representation (e.g., compressing or encoding) as well as interpreting the representation (e.g., decompressing or decoding) of a large set of data points should include using as little space (e.g., bandwidth or memory) to store and/or communicate the representation as possible, the generating should be fast (considering processing power and situational timelines) and code complexity should be minimized (e.g., to affect the processing time).